We Need Each Other
by bespectacled-lazy
Summary: Elliot and Leo in fifty sentences again


**Title: **_**We Need Each Other**_

**Author: Hikari Teiruzu**

**Theme: Delta**

**Pairing: Elliot x Leo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: Elliot and Leo in fifty sentences again.**

* * *

><p>1. Air<p>

The two both need each other like how they need air.

2. Apples

Elliot climbs up the nearby apple tree and picks two ripe apples for him and Leo to eat.

3. Beginning

The moment they met was when their beginning had begun.

4. Bugs

Leo squishes the cockroach and tells Elliot to come back down from the table while trying to hold back a giggle seeing the tough Elliot being afraid of such insect.

5. Coffee

Elliot gives Leo a cup of coffee so that he can stay awake to read; the bespectacled boy smiled and thanked the taller male.

6. Dark

Elliot only sees darkness around him now a days and he's used to it but wished that he could see Leo's face once more; he had shed a tear as his wish is impossible to the dead.

7. Despair

The sight of his friend covered in blood and not breathing freaked him out to the point that he screamed hysterically at the sight and the fact that he had lost the only person who gave him meaning to his life.

8. Doors

When Leo's glasses broke, Elliot tried to warn him about stray doors due to his long bangs covering his eyes but the one who kept getting hit by those doors was the Nightray himself.

9. Drink

The two students rejected the offer when the random stranger offered them a drink.

10. Duty

It was Leo's duty to protect and watch over Elliot as a friend and servant; it was Elliot's job to protect and watch over Leo as a friend and equal.

11. Earth

If the world turned against Elliot, Leo wouldn't hesitate to destroy the Earth if necessary.

12. End

When Leo believed that the chain that struck him would be the end, a familiar hand reached out for him, ridding the thoughts of this being the end.

13. Fall

When something like a giant slippery floor seemed hazardous to Elliot, he tried to hold onto Leo so that the latter wouldn't fall but the one that kept falling was himself.

14. Fire

Elliot started to freak out when Leo burned himself in attempt to cook Elliot a meal.

15. Flexible

The brunet male is envious of the shorter male's flexibility as he is able to reach for the book that was the noble's bed.

16. Flying

"Have you ever wondered what it feels like to fly?" asked Leo as he turned the page of the book he was currently reading; Elliot started zoning out on how great it would be to fly.

17. Food

"EAT!" yelled an angry Elliot who was pissed at Leo who didn't eat in the last two days.

18. Foot

Before the taller boy could finish his beating of the random man that stepped on Leo's foot, Leo stopped him by stepping on Elliot's foot and telling him that it was the brunet who stepped on his foot and not the stranger.

19. Grave

Visiting a grave is a sad thing and Leo knows it as he spends countless hours silently weeping over the loss of Elliot.

20. Green

Elliot started laughing on how bad his servant looked in green.

21. Head

Elliot knows that he is almost a head taller than Leo; it's just his hair that makes up a a fourth of his height.

22. Hollow

Leo looked at a hollow doll with a sad face; Elliot snatches the doll and throws it off to the side so that he wouldn't see that face.

23. Honor

Leo found it cute on how Elliot was honored to sword-fight with Break; his losses made his fanboying grow harder.

24. Hope

Maybe if he died, there would be hope that he and Elliot would be together again…

25. Light

Despite living a normal happy life, Elliot believed that Leo was like a light in the end of the tunnel; Leo believed the same thing.

26. Lost

Looking for Leo was Elliot's top priority as he continued to search through the complicated building to find his servant.

27. Metal

Elliot is wondering why Leo is so interested in metal when it's everywhere.

28. New

His first day being Elliot's servant was a new thing.

29. Old

"Keep getting angry and you'll keep getting cantankerous when you get older." yelled Vanessa as Leo was holding back a laugh as Elliot being a cantankerous old man was the perfect match for the future version of the noble.

30. Peace

Just being with Leo together in the library is what Elliot considers peace.

31. Poison

Elliot found poison in the kitchen once and threw it away as the substance was next to Leo's food; he threw the dish away as well and told the chef that he forgot to make Leo's meal as an excuse.

32. Pretty

Elliot always believed that Leo is pretty but he doesn't say it directly to him as the servant might punch him if he told him.

33. Rain

Elliot wondered why Leo would go out in the rain by himself without an umbrella and starts to dance under it; he wondered why he is out in the rain doing the exact same thing.

34. Regret

Killing himself was both honorable and regretful; honorable due to killing off a monster that manipulated him but regretful as he can't spend more time with Leo now and he regrets that as he is wandering off in the afterlife.

35. Roses

Leo started to smile and accepted the bouquet of roses that Elliot gave him so that the taller male would stop being so stiff when trying to give him the flowers.

36. Secret

Elliot was sort of curious on what Leo was hiding but instead of being nosy, he just took his time so that the shorter male could warm up to him and spill everything about him.

37. Snakes

There was a snake in the garden of Latowidge and Leo got bitten by mistake which led to Elliot panicking and eventually calling for the school's nurse.

38. Snow

Elliot and Leo saw the first snow of the year together.

39. Solid

Elliot's head throbbed when Leo smacked him with solid objects like his fist and random books.

40. Spring

Elliot promised Leo that they would go cherry blossom viewing in the spring; the brunet intends to keep that promise.

41. Stable

Elliot calmed Leo when he was about to kill someone with a lamp; ever since then, Elliot is possibly the only one who can keep the shorter male stable.

42. Strange

Leo was indeed strange but this made Elliot quite intrigued about him.

43. Summer

The two are watching observing a flower in the midst of the summer heat; they are sweating but it's still a mystery on how their hair isn't messy.

44. Taboo

Mentioning Leo's lack of height is a taboo between the two; Elliot doesn't want to remember the first time he said that to him.

45. Ugly

Elliot was overhearing some conversation about how short hair would look ugly on Leo; Elliot could imagine him with short hair but he knew that he wouldn't look ugly due to his actual attractive face underneath that mess.

46. War

It was war between Elliot and Leo as they are so focused on a game of chess.

47. Water

Elliot gives Leo a glass of water as the boy looked really thirsty.

48. Welcome

"Welcome back, Elliot!" said Leo with a smile as he sees Elliot returning to the dorm after a long day of piano practice.

49. Winter

Elliot doesn't like winter because he can't stand the cold but he doesn't mind the season if Leo is next to him, warming him up with the irritation he likes.

50. Wood

The two are amazed by the large oak tree in the garden; Elliot wondered about how it grew to such length in only three years


End file.
